


Angelique

by Cyberkat (lucidscreamer)



Series: Collinwood in Verse and Song: A Collection of Dark Shadows Poetry and Filk [4]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Supernatural Curses, Supernatural Elements, Unreliable Narrator, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-12-22
Updated: 1989-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/Cyberkat
Summary: Written in 1989. Previously published in a couple of Dark Shadows print 'zines.The "voo-doo" referenced is the fake TV version used in the show.





	Angelique

ANGELIQUE

No angel   
she reaches for me   
in the darkness   
across time   


with voodoo dreams   
she reaches   
with hatred, with love   
tighter than chains   


binding us   
in unholy wedlock;   


Our souls twine,   
and are lost.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1989. Previously published in a couple of Dark Shadows print 'zines.
> 
> The "voo-doo" referenced is the fake TV version used in the show.


End file.
